micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Konstytucja Luminacka
Konstytucja Luminacka My, Zjednoczony Naród Lumine, trwający w niepodległości, samo stanowiący o sobie, niezależny, nieugięty, świadomy swojego miejsca na świecie, deklarujemy przestrzegać niniejszych Praw. Dla Dobra Naszego wspólnego, jakim jest Państwo Nasze i Ojczyzna – Luminat Wiosennej Róży. My, zrodzeni na tej ziemi, po wsze pokolenia przysięgamy, dla ogólnej Sprawiedliwości, Równości, Tolerancji wszelkich inności i mniejszości narodowych, wyznaniowych, ideologicznych, dla Rozwoju wszechstronnego każdego pojedynczego obywatela, tworzącego nasze społeczeństwo, przestrzegać niniejszych postanowień, stać na ich straży, by nikomu krzywda z rąk naszych się nie stała. Rozdział I LUMINAT WIOSENNEJ RÓŻY Art. 1. 1. Luminat Wiosennej Róży, zwany dalej Luminatem bądź skrótowo LWR, jest państwem niepodległym, działającym zgodnie z prawem. 2. Wszyscy obywatele są równi wobec prawa. Art. 2. Prawo Luminatu Wiosennej Róży stanowią, w hierarchii ważności: Konstytucja, a w dalszej kolejności: ratyfikowane umowy międzynarodowe, następnie równorzędnie ustawy uchwalone przez Dumę i rozporządzenia wydane przez Meisterrat, w końcu - normy prawa zwyczajowego Art. 3. Władzę ustawodawczą w Luminacie sprawuje Wielki Luminarz i Duma, władzę wykonawczą Meisterrat, władzę sądowniczą – Wielki Luminarz dożywotnio jako Najwyższy Sędzia. Art. 4. Luminat Wiosennej Róży jest państwem nieunitarnym, podzielonym na 7 prowincji znanych w Luminacie Wiosennej Róży jako Dornenkreis. Są to: Dornenkreis Sailoris, Dornenkreis Gruennsaris, Dornenkreis Luminis, Dornenkreis Anteris, Dornenekreis Rosaniolis, Dornenkreis Bergis i Dornenkreis Granda-Rosis. Ta liczba może być rozszerzona o jednostki autonomiczne i inne, powoływane odpowiednimi ustawami. Art. 5. 1. Oficjalnymi językami urzędowymi Luminatu są: język polski i język niemiecki. 2. Flagą narodową 3. Herbem 4. Wzory flagi narodowej, herbu, słowa i melodię hymnu Luminatu oraz zasady ich używania określa Wielki Luminarz w porozumieniu z Meisterrat. 5. Stolicą Luminatu Wiosennej Róży jest miasto Magne Rosenstadt na wyspie Luminata. Rozdział II WIELKI LUMINARZ I MEISTERRAT Art. 6. 1. Na czele Luminatu Wiosennej Róży stoi Wielki Luminarz. 2. Osoby Wielkiego Luminarza oraz ArcyMistrza są nietykalne. Art. 7. Wielki Luminarz: 1. reprezentuje Luminat, 2. mianuje i odwołuje pełnomocnych przedstawicieli Luminatu w państwach obcych i przy organizacjach międzynarodowych, 3. przyjmuje listy uwierzytelniające i odwołujące akredytowanych przy nim przedstawicieli dyplomatycznych państw obcych i organizacji międzynarodowych, 4. nadaje lub odbiera obywatelstwo 5. może określać kompetencje Meisterrat oraz jej skład w porozumieniu z ArcyMistrzem, 6. sprawuje razem z Dumą władzę ustawodawczą, 7. ustanawia i znosi urzędy państwowe oraz powołuje i odwołuje osoby stojące na ich czele, o ile prawo nie przewiduje innego trybu, 8. jest najwyższym zwierzchnikiem i naczelnym dowódcą Sił Zbrojnych, 9. wydaje postanowienia w sytuacjach nieuregulowanych ustawami, jeżeli jest to niezbędne dla prawidłowego funkcjonowania państwa, 10. wydaje dekrety z mocą ustawy w czasie stanu nadzwyczajnego, między kadencjami Dumy oraz w razie zarządzenia przez siebie referendum w sprawie skrócenia kadencji Dumy, 11. stosuje prawo łaski oraz ogłasza abolicję i amnestię, 12. ustanawia i znosi oraz nadaje i odbiera ordery i odznaczenia Luminatu, 13. wyznacza swojego następcę, 14. ustanawia nowe Święta Narodowe, znosi stare. 15. na okres swojej nieobecności przekazuje władzę ArcyMistrzowi. Art. 8. 1. W sytuacji szczególnego zagrożenia państwa, jeżeli zwykłe środki konstytucyjne są niewystarczające, Wielki Luminarz może wprowadzić stan nadzwyczajny: stan wojenny lub stan wyjątkowy, które powinny zmierzać do jak najszybszego przywrócenia normalnego funkcjonowania państwa. Art. 9. 1. Meisterrat, czyli Rada Mistrzów lub skrótowo RM, prowadzi politykę wewnętrzną i zewnętrzną Luminatu w sprawach niezastrzeżonych dla innych organów władzy. 2. Meisterrat składa się z ArcyMistrza i Mistrzów. 3. Na czele RM stoi Arcymistrz, który w szczególności: i. reprezentuje, przewodniczy, działa w imieniu, kieruje pracami Meisterrat. ii. zapewnia wykonywanie polityki Wielkiego Luminarza i Meisterrat oraz określa sposoby jej wykonywania, iii. koordynuje i kontroluje pracę Mistrzów. 4. nie może być odwołany przez Wielkiego Luminarza jako jedyny członek Rady Mistrzów 5. ponieważ posiada inicjatywę ustawodawczą, może wraz z Meisterrat opublikować ustawę dla dobra państwa, jeśli w danym okresie Duma nie tworzy stabilnego zaplecza politycznego. 6. nie dotyczą go przepisy o wotum zaufania lub wotum nieufności w art. 12 ust. 2 Art. 10. Członkowie Meisterrat mają obowiązek udzielania w ciągu siedmiu dni odpowiedzi na interpelacje i zapytania Nominowanych i grup co najmniej dziesięciu procent obywateli. Art. 11. 1. Duma w ciągu siedmiu dni od dnia pierwszego posiedzenia Meisterrat lub dnia przyjęcia przez Wielkiego Luminarza dymisji poprzedniej Rady Mistrzów odbiera od nich przysięgę. 2. W razie nie powołania Rad Mistrzów w trybie ust. 1. Wielki Luminarz w porozumieniu z ArcyMistrzem w ciągu siedmiu dni powołuje Mistrzów oraz odbiera od nich przysięgę. Duma w ciągu siedmiu dni od dnia powołania Meisterrat przez Wielkiego Luminarza udziela Radzie Mistrzów wotum zaufania większością głosów przy udziale co najmniej połowy ustawowej liczby Nominowanych. 3. W razie nie udzielenia Meisterrat wotum zaufania w trybie określonym w ust. 2. Wielki Luminarz skraca kadencję Dumy i zarządza wybory. Art. 12. 1. Duma wyraża Radzie Mistrzów wotum nieufności bezwzględną większością głosów przy udziale co najmniej dwóch trzecich ustawowej liczby Nominowanych. Jeżeli uchwała została przyjęta przez Dumę, Wielki Luminarz przyjmuje dymisję Meisterrat. 2. Duma wyraża Mistrzowi wotum nieufności bezwzględną większością głosów przy udziale co najmniej połowy ustawowej liczby Nominowanych. Jeżeli uchwała została przyjęta przez Dumę, Arcymistrz może odwołać Mistrza, któremu wyrażono wotum nieufności. Art. 13. 1. ArcyMistrz składa dymisję Meisterrat na pierwszym posiedzeniu nowo wybranej Dumy. 2. ArcyMistrz składa dymisję Rady Mistrzów również w razie: i. nie uchwalenia przez Duma wotum zaufania dla Radzie lub wyrażenia wotum nieufności, ii. skrócenia kadencji Dumy w drodze referendum, 3. Wielki Luminarz, przyjmując dymisję Rady Mistrzów, powierza jej dalsze sprawowanie obowiązków do czasu powołania nowej Meisterrat. 4. Wielki Luminarz, w przypadku określonym w ust. 2. pkt 1., może odmówić przyjęcia dymisji Meisterrat. Rozdział III DUMA Art. 14. 1. Parlament składa się z Dumy 2. Duma składa się z pięciu Nominowanych wybieranych w wyborach powszechnych, równych i bezpośrednich w głosowaniu tajnym na okres ustalany przez Meisterrat w porozumieniu z Wielkim Luminarzem. Pierwsze posiedzenie Dumy zwołuje Wielki Luminarz w porozumieniu z ArcyMistrzem na dzień przypadający w ciągu siedmiu dni od dnia ogłoszenia wyniku wyborów. 3. Wielki Luminarz zarządza wybory do Dumy oraz stwierdza wygaśnięcie mandatu Nominowanego. Art. 15. Skrócenie kadencji Dumy następuje w drodze: 1. postanowienia Wielkiego Luminarza w przypadkach określonych w Konstytucji, 2. uchwały Dumy przyjętej większością co najmniej dwóch trzecich głosów ustawowej liczby Nominowanych, 3. referendum. Art. 16. 1. Pracami Dumy kieruje Marszałek Dumy oraz powoływany i odwoływany przez niego Wicemarszałek Dumy. Jeżeli Marszałek Dumy nie może przejściowo sprawować funkcji, Wicemarszałek tymczasowo przejmuje obowiązki Marszałka Dumy. 2. Marszałek Dumy nie może zostać odwołany. Pełni swoją funkcję dożywotnio. 3. Marszałek Dumy jako Cenzor może nie dopuścić pod głosowanie ustaw, które okażą się niezgodne z Konstytucją lub zagrażają stabilnej polityce wewnętrznej i zewnętrznej państwa. 4. Duma uchwala swój regulamin. Art. 17. Inicjatywę ustawodawczą posiadają Wielki Luminarz, Arcymistrz, Meisterrat, Marszałek Dumy, Nominowani i grupa co najmniej dwudziestu procent obywateli. Art. 18. 1. Duma uchwala ustawy i uchwały większością głosów przy udziale co najmniej dwóch trzecich ustawowej liczby Nominowanych, o ile Konstytucja nie przewiduje innej większości. W razie równości głosów rozstrzyga głos Marszałka Dumy. 2. Duma w ciągu siedmiu dni od dnia zakończenia stanu nadzwyczajnego, pierwszego posiedzenia Dumy lub ogłoszenia wyników referendum w sprawie skrócenia kadencji Dumy — jeżeli nie nastąpiło skrócenie kadencji Dumy— uchyla dekrety Wielkiego Luminarza z mocą ustawy większością głosów przy udziale co najmniej dwóch trzecich liczby Nominowanych. Art. 19. 1. Marszałek Dumy przedstawia uchwaloną ustawę do podpisu W. Luminarzowi. W ciągu siedmiu dni W. Luminarz podejmuje decyzję o jej podpisaniu lub odrzuceniu. 2. Wielki Luminarz odmawia podpisania ustawy, którą uznał za niezgodną z Konstytucją. Jeżeli niezgodność z Konstytucją dotyczy poszczególnych przepisów ustawy, a orzekł, że nie są one nierozerwalnie związane z całą ustawą, Wielki Luminarz w ciągu siedmiu dni od dnia wydania orzeczenia podejmuje decyzję o podpisaniu ustawy z pominięciem przepisów uznanych za niezgodne z Konstytucją lub jej odrzuceniu w całości. Art. 20. 1. Wobec Nominowanego nie może być wykonana kara uniemożliwiająca mu wykonywanie mandatu bez zgody Marszałka Dumy. 2. Wyrażenie przez Marszałka Duma zgody, o której mowa w ust. 1., jest równoznaczne z wygaśnięciem mandatu. Art. 21. 1. W sprawach o szczególnym znaczeniu dla państwa może być przeprowadzone referendum. 2. Referendum zarządza Wielki Luminarz z własnej inicjatywy. Marszałek Dumy zarządza referendum na żądanie Dumy, Meisterrat lub grupy co najmniej dwudziestu procent obywateli. 3. Wynik referendum jest wiążący, jeżeli wzięła w nim udział więcej, niż połowa uprawnionych. 4. Szczegóły określa ustawa. Rozdział IV SĄDOWNICTWO Art. 22. Sąd wydaje wyroki w imieniu państwa. Art. 23. Odwołania od wyroków Najwyższego Sędziego wydanych w pierwszej instancji rozpatruje ArcyMistrz, a w razie jego braku wyznaczona przez Sędziego Najwyższego osoba, wyróżniająca się wiedzą teoretyczną i praktyczną w zakresie prawa, orzecznictwa sądowego i zwyczajów Luminatu Wiosennej Róży. Rozdział V PRAWA I WOLNOŚCI Art. 24. 1. Luminat wolnym państwem, którego celem jest ochrona, obrona i popieranie wolności w obrębie jego granic. 2. Żadna z wolności nie jest absolutna, ale ograniczenie którejkolwiek może mieć miejsce tylko w ramach przewidzianych przez Konstytucję. Art. 25. 1. Obywatelstwo Luminatu Wiosennej Róży nadaje Wielki Luminarz. 2. Utrata obywatelstwa następuje wskutek: i. zrzeczenia się obywatelstwa, ii. oświadczenia woli o opuszczeniu lub opuszczenia Luminatu, iii. prawomocnego wyroku sądu skazującego na karę banicji. 3. Wielki Luminarz może pozbawić obywatelstwa Luminatu osobę, która: i. nie brała udziału w trzech kolejno następujących po sobie wyborach i referendach, ii. zataiła fakt posiadania obywatelstwa państwa obcego, iii. podała nieprawdziwe dane we wniosku o nadanie obywatelstwa, iv. objęła w trakcie posiadania obywatelstwa funkcję publiczną w państwie obcym, v. zataiła fakt uzyskania obywatelstwa państwa obcego w trakcie posiadania obywatelstwa. 4. Od decyzji Wielkiego Luminarza, o której mowa w ust. 3., przysługuje odwołanie do Meisterrat. Art. 26. Każdy obywatel ma prawo do zgromadzeń i wnoszenia petycji w dowolnej sprawie przy zachowaniu postępowania pokojowego i bez użycia przemocy. Art. 27. Każdy obywatel ma prawo, sam lub razem z innymi, prywatnie lub publicznie, odbywać praktyki religijne, ateistyczne czy też związane z wyznawanymi wierzeniami. Art. 28. 1. Każdy obywatel ma prawo do wyrażania i rozpowszechniania informacji, opinii i wierzeń w mowie, piśmie i obrazie. 2. Obywatelowi, którego publiczne wypowiedzi wywołują podejrzenie niezgodności z prawem, może zostać w drodze decyzji administracyjnej ograniczone prawo, o którym mowa w ust. 1. Szczegóły określa ustawa. 3. Od decyzji, o której mowa w ust. 2., przysługuje odwołanie do Sądu. Art. 29. Każdy obywatel ma prawo do: 1. wolności nauki, i nauczania, i do uprawiania sztuki. 2. dostępu do informacji i idei. 3. przemieszczania się w obrębie państwa. 4. tajemnicy korespondencji i komunikowania się. Art. 30. 1. Każdy obywatel ma prawo do zakupu, nabycia, wynajęcia, posiadania, użycia, obciążania hipotecznego, sprzedaży, najmu oraz przenoszenia prywatnej własności lub jej dowolnej części. 2. Prywatna własność obejmuje dowolne dobro lub rzecz wartościową, materialną czy niematerialną, nieruchomość lub rzecz osobistą. Art. 31. Każdy obywatel ma prawo do swobodnego wykonywania zawodu, profesji czy sposobu zarobkowania, zakładania i prowadzenia przedsięwzięć handlowych i produkcyjnych oraz rozprowadzania towarów i świadczenia usług. Art. 32. Każdy obywatel ma prawo do wchodzenia w wiążące umowy zawierające wyłącznie dobrowolnie przyjęte postanowienia. Art. 33. Każdy obywatel ma prawo stowarzyszać się i wchodzić w porozumienia i spółki, związki i inne organizacje jeśli ich cele są pokojowe i nie zakładają przemocy. Art. 34. Poza prawami wyszczególnionymi w Konstytucji Sąd Najwyższy ma prawo do określania i chronienia praw nie wyszczególnionych, według zasad jakie następują: 1. Pozbawienie jakiejkolwiek osoby praw wyszczególnionych w Konstytucji lub innych praw do wolności i własności nie wyszczególnionych w Konstytucji może nastąpić wyłącznie na mocy prawomocnie ogłoszonego wyroku sądowego w wyniku rozprawy karnej lub cywilnej. 2. Prawa do wolności i własności obejmują każdy rodzaj ludzkiej działalności, który nie jest niszczący dla praw do wolności i własności innych, i dotyczą wszystkich obywateli. Art. 35. Osoby nie posiadające obywatelstwa, przebywające na terytorium Luminatu Wiosennej Róży, posiadają wszystkie prawa i wolności gwarantowane przez Konstytucję, o ile prawo nie stanowi inaczej. Lecz nie mogą sprawować urzędów w Luminacie. Art. 36. W razie orzekania, czy pozbawienie przez organ władzy konstytucyjnie gwarantowanej wolności jest zgodne z Konstytucją, Sąd Najwyższy będzie wymagał by ustawodawca dowiódł istnienia każdego z czterech warunków: 1. cel rozważanego prawa lub regulacji mieści się w kompetencjach władzy, która prawo lub regulację wprowadziła; 2. prawo lub regulacja mieści się w kompetencjach władzy, która je wprowadziła i jest w sposób istotny związane z zakładanym celem, to znaczy przyjęte środki są uprawnione i właściwe dla osiągnięcia celu; 3. istnieje proporcjonalność między skutkami ograniczeń powodowanych przez prawo czy regulację a jego celem, czyli konsekwencje nie są nieproporcjonalne do zakładanych korzyści. Im bardziej uciążliwe są skutki wydanego prawa, tym ważniejszy społecznie musi być cel, by je uzasadnić; 4. ten sam cel nie może być osiągnięty przez ustanowienie prawa mniej naruszającego wolność. Prawo może być akceptowane, kiedy w jak najmniejszym stopniu narusza wolność, co oznacza, że nie istnieje mniej szkodliwe rozwiązanie alternatywne. Jeżeli ustawodawca wykaże istnienie każdego z czterech powyższych warunków podczas cywilnego procesu dowodowego, Sąd Najwyższy utrzyma prawo w mocy. Art. 37. 1. System prawa karnego nie może być użyty w żadnych okolicznościach do ukarania osoby niewinnej zarzucanego czynu, nie może też on nigdy chronić przed karą sprawców przestępstw. 2. Naruszenia prawa lub pomyłki popełnione przez organy ścigania podczas postępowania śledczego nie mogą powodować u sędziego uprzedzenia wpływającego na ocenę co do winy lub niewinności podejrzanego. 3. Nikt nie może być tymczasowo pozbawiony wolności inaczej niż w zgodzie z postanowieniami Konstytucji. Art. 38. W każdym momencie postępowania procesowego oskarżony ma prawo do informacji o oskarżeniu wniesionym przeciw niemu. Ma też on prawo do korzystania z pomocy obrońcy. Art. 39. 1. Oskarżony będzie uważany za niewinnego dopóki nie zostanie mu udowodniona wina w prawidłowym i publicznym postępowaniu sądowym przed niezależnym i bezstronnym sądem; ma prawo do szybkiego i publicznego procesu. 2. Oskarżony nie może być zmuszany do świadczenia przeciwko sobie. 3. Nikt nie może być sądzony za to samo przestępstwo więcej niż jeden raz. Art. 40. Prawo wszystkich osób do bezpieczeństwa własnego domu, dochodów i majątku wobec wkroczeń, rewizji i zajęć nie może być naruszane inaczej niż w wyniku decyzji wydanej przez sędziego z wystarczającej przyczyny, z konkretnym wskazaniem miejsca przeszukania czy rzeczy do zajęcia. Art. 41. Osoba, która została bezprawnie pozbawiona wolności może otrzymać odszkodowanie za poniesione skutkiem tego straty materialne. Art. 42. Orzekając w sprawie kryminalnej sędzia powinien nakazać jako część wyroku zwrot przez skazanego straty, jaką poniósł poszkodowany, chyba że nadzwyczajne okoliczności to uniemożliwiają. Rozdział VI ZMIANA KONSTYTUCJI Art. 43. 1. Zmiana Konstytucji następuje: i. za zgodą Wielkiego Luminarza, w drodze ustawy uchwalonej w jednakowym brzmieniu większością co najmniej dwóch trzecich głosów ustawowej liczby Nominowanych przez Dumę ii. w drodze referendum zarządzonym przez Wielkiego Luminarza Art. 44. Głosowanie nad zmianą Konstytucji w Dumie lub w referendum może odbyć się nie wcześniej, niż po upływie trzech, pięciu lub siedmiu dni od dnia przedłożenia projektu zmiany. Wyboru trybu uchwalania dokonuje w zależności od bieżącej sytuacji Marszałek Dumy. Kategoria:Konstytucje Kategoria:Luminat